Brainwash
by SilentFears3
Summary: In which Loki manages to control Tony the same was he controls Clint. Inspired by the video "Frostiron - Brainwash" on YouTube by bqdfantasy. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm now writing for ****_The Avengers_****.**

**I hope you like it cuz I'm really exited about writing this story.**

**I'm really bad at updating things, though, so please bear w/ me.**

**Doing this from my phone is actually really _really_ hard...**

**please enjoy.**

* * *

Escaping from SHIELD was easier than expected. Granted there were a few _bumps_ in the road, but it wasn't anything Barton couldn't take care of. "Hawk," Loki called, "I need to know what SHIELD plans to use to stop me."

"Sir," Hawkeye said handing him a tablet, "it's called _Phase Two_"

The screen on the tablet said** SHIELD PROJECT: PHASE TWO**. Loki had seen Barton use the tablet so he tapped on the screen but it didn't work. "Hawk, what is Phase Two?" He demanded tossing him the tablet.

"_Phase Two_ is weapons, Sir." He replied opening the file. "They harness the power of the Tesseract." He flipped the tablet to show Loki. "We won't have to worry to much about that, though." Barton flipped through several pictures and graphs of weapons and agents. "The weapons take a long time to charge and the recoil is to much for most to handle. All the agents that have operated one have had dislocated shoulders or other related injuries."

"Dig deeper, Hawk!" Loki snapped, "I have no use for information on a scrapped project. What do they really plan to use?"

Barton asked for the tablet before opening a new file and handing it back to Loki. "It's called the _Avengers Initiative_, Sir." He opened the personnel profiles, starting with his. "I along with, Natasha Romanoff, known as _Black Widow_, Tony Stark, known as _Iron Man_, Bruce Banner, known as_ The Hulk_, Steve Rogers, known as Captain American, and Thor Odinson of Asgard are the _Avengers_."

Loki growled at the mention of his brother's name. "Tell me more about the _Avengers_." He spat.

"SHIELD will bring together a group of _remarkable_ people so that they could fight the battles that they never could."

Using Barton's hand he kept flipping through the files before something caught his eye. "_Terminated_. Why does it say it was terminated?"

"Our personalities clash to much." Barton said. He opened a a graph that showed who worked well with who. "Especially Stark. He's narcissistic, reckless, and refuses to work with anyone else. He has zero compatibility with anyone in the program."

A sly grin wound it's way onto Loki's face. "Tell me, Hawk. Where is this _Anthony Stark_, Man of Iron?"

"Stark Towers, Sir." It was the driver who replied. "It just went up and running yesterday. No doubt he's still there."

"Speak when spoken to, mortal!" Loki snapped. "Now take me to this tower'."

* * *

It was around eight at night when Tony came up from his lab and into bar. He was getting himself another bottle of whiskey and some pizza. "Hey, Jarvis, is Pepper in?"

_"No, Sir,"_ The AI replied. "_Pepper is due back in about thirty minutes."_

"And the it's no one else here right?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

_"That is correct, Sir."_

"Then," Tony said facing the outer hall, "whoever you are, come out now and you won't be arrested."

"How," Loki said curious as he walked out. "did you know I was here?"

"That's for me to know," Tony smirked, "and for you to never find out."

* * *

**I know this chapter is really short, but I need a place to start the next one so that it'll be up by next week. And I'm sorry for all the Italics. .**

**Also I really recommend watching ****_FrostIron - Brainwash_****. It's amazing. I love it! I can't stop watching it. I even have the song on my phone. xD**

**Please Review. I'd greatly appreciate it. Flames are also welcomed. They are kinda like a form of critique.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So many follows! You guys make me feel so happy!**

**And this chapter is a bit longer than the last. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own The Avengers.**

* * *

"Enough talk, Stark." Loki snapped.

Tony couldn't help but laugh a little. "Sore looser I see. Don't worry I'm a sore looser too. Whiskey?" He added as an after thought grabbing the bottle. "What's with the leather anyways?"

Loki ignored what he was saying and walked up to the bar. "That does not concern you, Stark."

"You're trespassing on my property," Tony snapped. "I have a right no know. Now tell me what you want before I throw you out, and I will throw you out. Literally."

"I said; _Enough_, Stark!" Loki growled. He reached over and pulled the collar of Tony's shirt. Tony's hand immediately went for his suit alignment bracelets. He was about to put them on when he decided to see how this went before making drastic decisions. "I know you have a suit of iron that works as your armor and weapon." Loki continued. "I need you to sabotage SHIELD's plan to use the Avengers."

"And why would I do that?" Tony said calmly while franticly trying to put the bracelets on.

Loki was able to tell Tony was up something. To keep him from resisting he threw him to the side. "Because you have heart, Anthony Stark." He said cooly. He leveled his staff with Tony's chest as he got up. "How will your friends have time for me, when they are so busy fighting you." As Loki touched the tip of the scepter to Tony's chest, the room exploded in a bright flash of bluish white light.

Loki thought the light was fading, but it seemed to reced into Tony. The light seemed to stay on his chest. Curiosity got the better of Loki and he placed a finger on Tony's chest. He felt something hard and tapped it a few times. "What is this?" He asked when he noticed Tony flinching at each tap.

"It's an arc reactor, Sir." Tony responded. He brought his hand up to his chest and tapped it. "This is what's keeping me alive. Without it; I die."

"Then make sure the light never goes out." Loki said before turning away. Tony reached out to touch him. To say something, but stopped himself and returned to his original position. "You will worm your way into SHIELD," Loki continued. "You will creat high tension and mistrust amongst all the _Avengers_."

"Of course," Tony replied.

_"Sir,"_ Jarvis suddenly spoke._ "Pepper and agent Coulson are on their way up."_

Loki whipped around to face Tony again. "You will act normal. No mentions of me or the plan. I will kill you if you so much as breath a _word_ of this." He stalked forward towards Tony again. "Get on their good side." Loki waved a hand over Tony's face to hide blue eyes behind brown. "I will be waiting in another room. This better not take long." With that he left.

"Jarvis." Tony called out. "Stall them for two minutes." He didn't even wait for a reply as he cleared any evidence of Loki being there.

When the elevator finally opened, Tony was back behind the bar drinking his whiskey. "Pepper!" He greeted. "What's with all the files?"

"My meeting got moved up. I have to leave in a few hours." She replied. "I need you to sign a few things for me."

"Mr. Stark," agent Coulson said from across the room. "We need you to come in."

"Oh is this about the avengers?" Pepper asks. "That I know nothing about of course."

"Not to worry, Pepper." Coulson said smiling. "You have full access to the files considering your Mr. Starks girlfriend."

"I thought it got scrapped. Plus, I didn't qualify," Tony dismisses. "Too _self obsessed_." He couldn't be bothered to listen to what Coulson said next. Instead he grabbed the black tablet that was ontop of the files Pepper have him.

"This is serious, Tony." Pepper murmered. "I think you should listen to what he has to say. Phil seems pretty shaken up."

"How would you know if- Why is he _Phil_?" Tony switched with a growl. When Pepper have no explanation he ignored her and pulled up the files on the black tablet. The first one he opened was labelled _**Tesseract**_.

"What was with that white light earlier?" Pepper whispered. "Your arc reactor's also a lighter blue than I remember."

Tony stiffened at the thought of them finding out about Loki. If they knew he'd have to kill them. That could put Loki's mission in jeopardy. "It was your imaginations." He quickly dismisses, speaking again to cut off Pepper. "You should get going or you're going to miss your meeting. Show _Phil_ out, will you." He spat out.

After Pepper and Coulson left he had Jarvis notify Loki that it was okay to come out now.

"About time, Stark." Loki lazily drawled. "I was getting bored. I thought I might have to come out and dispose of them myself." He joked.

"That'd've completely ruined the mission, Sir." Tony replied completely missing the joke. When he got no response he took that as a go to explain the files. He made the Tesseract file accessible through hologram and showed Loki all the information SHIELD had on it. "So basically all you need is to get a special crystallized Iridium, which can be found in Germany, and a high vantage point to open the portal. I think the roof of the tower should do."

Smiling smugly, Loki places a hand on Tony's shoulder. "You have done well, Stark." He hummed. "Make a plan on how we should get this _Iridium_." He began walking off before throwing one last message over his shoulder; "Come fetch me when you've made a plan."

* * *

**I would have posted this sooner but I couldn't get my hands on my friends copy of the movie. I was stuck looking up scenes on YouTube.**

**From this point on its going to be following the movie w/ Universe Alterations. Some conversations will change, and some seems will be added/subtracted.**

**Since I am not good at fighting scenes updates will take between 7-11 days. I will try to keep it at around 8.**

**Please leave a review! Or flame. I'm not picky.**

**_Angelpaint07 - Thank you for your review! It means a lot. Especially so soon after the first chapter came out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well._**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so, _so_, sorry. It seems I've run into a bit of a writers block. I don't get why either. Especially since this doesn't have any action.  
****Also! It turns out it was Iridium. Not crystallized Isotopes! xD It's fixed now tho.  
I hope you enjoy**

**Avengers doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

It surprised Tony how easy it was to hack into the computers of Schäfer Sicherheitsdienst. Really, it was idiotic how easy it was to find the location of the Iridium.

After just a few minutes of rewriting code, rerouting alarm signals and making a key card, Tony was set to retrieve the Iridium.

Seeing as that only took him about ten minutes, he thought Loki would appreciate a gift.

Tony set to modify the newest version of his phone, the one he currently possesses, to work for Loki. He figured that since Loki wasn't human, the screens on most of his technology wouldn't work for him.

After quickly, and quietly, going down to the lab, he hooked his arc reactor up to his computer to read the energy signatures it gave off. If he could calibrate the phone to work for Loki then Loki would be able to control anything and everything in the tower.

It was around ten-thirty when Tony emerged from his lab. He made his way to the lounge to retrieve the key card, and froze on arrival. Loki stood propped against his desk. "Loki. Sir." Tony corrected. He walked over to Loki and bowed in a show of respect. "I thought you were waiting in the other room."

"I was," Loki drawled, lazily examining his staff. "But I got bored of waiting." He rounded a pointed look at Tony before continuing. "What were you doing that required you to leave."

Tony swallowed thickly before replying. "I was finishing the plan, Sir." He was proud that he was able to keep his voice even.

"Do not lie to me, Stark!" Loki growled, grabbing Tony's throat. "I am the God of Mischief and Lies. Don't think I can't tell when you lie," he hissed. "Now tell me; _What_ were you doing?"

"I was fixing my technology to work for you, Sir." Tony choked out. He remained quite as he was examined for any trace of a lie. finding no lie Loki set him down. "I figured that since you're not human, Earth technology wouldn't work for you. I went down to my lab to calibrate my phone and other things to work based on the signature of your magic." He quickly pulled out his phone to present to Loki. "You can use this to contact me while I got retrieve the Iridium."

Loki took the phone with a look of disbelief. He was about to try it when what Tony said finally got to him. "_You're_ going to retrieve the Iridium? I don't think so," he calmly stated through a grin. "I have a better idea."

"I'm all ears." Tony replied. He'd never admit it, not even to himself, but he was slightly disappointed that Loki didn't use the phone.

"I have others working for me." Loki said. "They require this _lab_ that you speak of, and according to your files, your equipment is the most advanced."

"My labs are unparalleled." Tony boasted. "No one has technology like mine."

"It's a good thing I chose you as one of my subjects."

Tony couldn't stop the grin that worked its way onto his face. Fore once, someone wasn't disappointed in what he did. "If you tell me where they are I can have JARVIS contact them; give them directions on how to get here without people noticing them."

"Good," Loki said smoothly. "And while we wait, I'll explain what we will do to retrieve the Iridium."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update.**** I know a lot of this was kinda useless, but it's the beginning of Stark's _infatuation_ w/ Loki. Plus, I needed a way to get the other people working for Loki, such as Barton, to Stark Tower.  
**

**Also, please Review. I'd really appreciate it.**

_**Angelpaint07 - I'm so glad you're liking the story so far. And don't worry; Tony'll start tearing the team apart chapter after next.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Because**** I didn't update last Wednesday I made another short chapter for this Wednesday.  
This is really just a filler while you wait for the good stuff, but I really do recommend you read it. I might end up mentioning something from here later, but I'm not sure. Plus there might be something that'll eventually be important.**

**Avengers does not belong to me.**

* * *

Tony relayed the location of Loki's other subordinates to JARVIS and gave him instruction on how to get them to the Tower with no one noticing. "They should be here in no more than an hour, Sir. Can I get you something to drink while we wait?" He offered.

"No," he replied sharply. "You're pathetic Midgardian beverages are _disgusting_." His disgust only increased when Tony picked up his, previously, forgotten Whiskey.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Tony had situated all of Loki's subordinates in his lab. He had locked up all his projects; new computers, new systems, new suits. They were only allowed to use the tools in the lab. They weren't even able to go to a different floor. Just because they were Loki's subordinates didn't mean Tony trusted them.

Especially a former SHIELD agent.

So when he Clint Barton walked into the lounge, it was safe to say Tony was very unhappy. "What's _he_ doing here?" Tony scowled.

"_He_ is currently working under my control." Loki said raising an amused eyebrow. It was strange to see a so called Midgardian genius, respected by all, whine. "I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"But he's _SHIELD_." Tony complained.

"Yes," Barton cut in. "That just means I'll listen to orders, unlike you."

"Watch it, Katniss," Tony snapped. "You're under my roof. I _will_ kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Barton said mockingly.

"That's _enough_," Loki cut them off. "You two are going to have to work together or I'll kill _both_ of you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." They both said glaring at each other.

"Good," He said looking between the two. "Now, Stark, explain to agent Barton what he needs to do."

Tony muttered a _Yes, Sir_ before pulling up a holographic screen and showing it to Barton. "We need a large quantity of Iridium which can be found in _Schäfer Sicherheitsdienst_. It'll be easy for you to get in using assassin training, but there's no need for that. I've already made a key card that will work on the retinal scanner and rerouted all the alarms." He held up the key card to Barton. "But," he said pulling it away when the he reached for it. "You're not gonna be all sneaky and through the vents." He ignored the glare he got from Barton when he tossed it at him. "Loki wants to get SHIELD's attention. So while you get the Iridium, Loki's going after Heinrich. You'll be killing any and every gaurd you see, cuz why not." Tony smiled at the amused snort he received from Loki.

Clint couldn't help but blink in surprise, "That was actually pretty good plan, Stark," he said smirking. "Didn't know you had it in ya."

"Enough, Barton!" Loki growled. "You've got your orders, all you need to do is follow them." He quickly glanced at Stark before continuing. "We leave at ten tomorrow. Be ready." He turned and left the room before either had a chance to say anything.

As soon as Loki got out of earshot Tony gave Clint the most condescending look he could muster. "Loki likes me better."

* * *

**It seems like Loki is starting to like Tony, and Tony is obviously really happy about it.**

**Thank you for putting up w/ me and my useless chapter. :)  
Please review! :3**

_**Angelpaint07 - Thank you for going out of your way to leave me a review. It really means a lot. And his interaction w/ the Avengers will begin next chapter. I will try my hardest not to disappoint!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**It seems that writing on an actual computer instead of a mobile helps w/ my writer's block. Even if it's just barely a little.**

**From here on the point of view shifts closer to Tony. Or, at least I'll try to do that.**  
**Hope you like it!**

**Avengers does not belong to me.**

* * *

The eight hour flight from New York to Stuttgart, Germany terrible. The two other men Barton wanted to bring with him ended up sneaking off the initial lab floor and tried to steal Tony's projects. He was, to say the least, furious with the two men. And as it turned out, they worked for HYDRA. It seems HYDRA still wanted to get back at the Starks for ruining their plans all those years ago.

On Loki's okay, Tony disposed of them. He sent them back to HYDRA headquarters as a warning.

Not only did that cause them to be over an hour late in leaving, but the pilot just _had_ to flirt with Barton. He'd have to fire her as soon as they landed. She wasted to much time; time they didn't have.

When they finally _did_ land in Stuttgart, Germany Loki left for Konigstrasse. That left Tony alone with Clint. "Listen, Legolas," Tony said flatly. "Just because we're working on the same team doesn't mean I have to like you.- Heck, that doesn't mean I have to be _with_ you, so why don't you go to the facility and do whatever it is hawks do while they wait for the signal."

Clint scowled at him. It was easy to see that he wanted to kill Tony if only to shut him up. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet, Stark, is because you seem to know what we need for this to work." His voice was as cold and void of any emotions.

Tony laughed mockingly. Did Barton really he could intimidate _Tony Stark_? "No, the only reason you haven't killed me yet is because it's obvious Loki likes me better than you. I can walk into that facility, get the Iridium, and be on my way in less than ten minutes. Not to mention _I_ was the one who pointed out that we needed that, _I_ am the one who gave you the labs, and _I_ was the one that supplied you with a new set of arrows and a bow. I am also more than capable of killing whomever I need as you already know." Tony smirked at the fact that Clint could do nothing more than glare at him. "You should keep in mind that SHIELD is using _every_ security camera in the world to look for you and Loki. I don't know about you, but Loki won't be found unless he wants to be." His smirk only deepened when Clint stormed away.

Tony still had half an hour to waste before he needed to be ready. He took the opportunity to look for some good beer, but seeing as he needed to be ready he couldn't go out and get beer. He settled for going to a small coffee shop for a snack.

He'd only been sitting there for a few minutes but the gun he was told to cary was already irritating him. He was tempted to take it out and leave it on the table he was at, but that would draw unnecessary attention. Tony took to monitoring the cameras of his lab to make sure no others were planing to, or actually, stealing his stuff. He'd already told JARVIS to deploy the defense systems if any of them tried, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

A few minutes before it was time to be ready, Stark hacked into every security camera that he had walked in front of. No one needed to know he was there. Leaving the mark of a virus he corrupted the last two hours and the next. It'd be next to impossible to trace it back to him.

* * *

_Come on. Give me the signal already._ Tony thought as he watched Loki and Captain America fighting. He saw that the blows the Captain was sending did no real damage, but it still bothered him to see Loki get hit so much.

Loki had just gotten the Captain to his knees and told him to kneel when Tony got the signal; a nod.

Tony wasted no time in executing his part of the plan. He took over the speakers of the jet and blared music to get their attention. It worked because Tony saw Rogers look up in time for him to shoot a repulser blast between the two. He smirked when Rogers stumbled back and Loki only took a few, calm, steps back.

He landed in front of Loki kneeling to show respect but got up before the others could suspect anything. As he got up, he trained all his weapons on Loki. "Make your move, Reindeer Games," he said voice void of any emotion. When Loki did nothing but raise and amused eye brow Tony grit his teeth. _Don't make me do this,_ he thought desperately. _Please don't make me shoot you._

Tony almost collapsed in relief when Loki _surrendered_. Instead managing to lower his arms calmly. He was glad that his voice was as calm and leveled as ever when he spoke. "Good move."

Steve Rogers, who had retrieve his shield, walked over to Tony. He gave Tony a small nod of acknowledgment. "Mr. Stark." Tony dully noted that Rogers seemed to be out of breath.

"Rogers." Tony returned the greeting with a slight snarl.

* * *

They'd been flying back to the Helicarrier for a little over three hours now and the flight was still relatively silent. Tony had long since removed his Iron Man helmet and took a seat across from Loki. The two stared at each other neither saying a word, just staring. Tony kept going over the plan in his head. Fashioning each look, each action, each _word_ to keep the same outcome.

Tony was jolted out of his thoughts by Fury's voice. "Saying anything?" He'd been calling in every twenty minutes to see if Loki had talked.

"Not a word," Natasha muttered back. "Still staring at Stark."

"And Stark?" He quipped.

"Still staring back, Sir," Steve said eyeing the two.

Fury's groan clearly audible over the line as he spoke. "Just get him here. We're low on time."

Romanov and Rogers began to talk about their current situation again. Tony could care less as he continued to stare at Loki. He found it hard to stare without reacting, without saying anything. He hadn't realized something was wrong until he felt the jet shake. _Thunder,_ was his immediate thought. _Probably a storm._

Tony saw Loki's expression momentarily shift to weariness before shifting back. He wasn't the only one to notice it either. "What's the matter. Scared of a little lighting?" Rogers joked._  
_

Loki shot Rogers a quick glare before looking up. "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Tony frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the jet lurched downward. He quickly pulled on his helmet and opened the cargo door. He ignored Rogers as he charged the repulse blasters waiting for whoever threatened the plan. A tall, built, blond man landed just outside the opening of the cargo hold. Tony didn't miss the panicked look Loki got when he saw the man. _Thor._ He raised his hand to fire and was thrown back by a sheer blow to the chest.

When he got up Loki was gone.

He gave a frustrated growl as he stalked forward. He vaguely registered Romanov talking when Rogers pulled him back a little confused. "That guy's a friendly?" Rogers asked over the sound of the wind.

"Doesn't matter!" Tony shouted. "If he takes Loki or kills him," he paused not wanting to think about the second opinion. But what did SHIELD need Loki for? That's right. "Then the Tesseract is lost." He continued to stalk forward when Rogers said something about a plan of attack. "I have a plan," he spat over his shoulder, "_Kill_."

* * *

**Ah! I'm done! This took so long! I started to die after 900 words! Most chapters probably won't be _this_ long, but they won't be too short either.  
**

**I'm not entirely happy w/ how this chapter reads, but it was much worse before. Believe me.**

**I hope Tony's interaction, albeit short, w/ the others was okay. Also, I'm seriously not good at fighting scenes so please bear w/ me. The quality of the next chapter is likely to drop and won't be updated till Thursday night or Friday. It's not on purpose. I'm getting dragged out to visit family next week.**

**I learned how to reply to reviews! It's about time, too! So leave one. ;3**


End file.
